Home Improvements
by odishon
Summary: Ben and Kevin help Gwen repaint her family’s den. Ben goes with his uncle to pick up more paint leaving Kevin and Gwen by themselves. Gwevin follows!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Kevin ran his fingers nervously through his hair, before ringing the doorbell again. He was standing outside Gwen Tennyson's house, hoping that she'd be the one to answer the door and not her parents. He wanted to see if she'd like to hangout for a while. Not a date, though. _Definitely_ not a date. She'd get that but some other people might not understand it (i.e. parents).

On the other side of the door he heard the patter of someone approaching. The lock clicked and the knob jiggled. Kevin pulled at his shirt and straightened his stance.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" A head of short chestnut hair poked beyond the doorframe. Certainly not the person he expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to Ben.

"I just asked that!" Ben folded his arms across his chest.

"So?" He jutted his chin out mulishly. Ben sighed in annoyance.

"My aunt and uncle are repainting their den. Gwen and I got roped into helping out," he explained. "Why are you here again?"

"I came to see, Gwen." He avoided going into the specifics of his intentions. "She here?"

"Yeah. Come in." Ben opened the door a little wider. Kevin could see now that he'd abandon his usual tee and sports jacket for a faded checkered over-shirt and ratty jeans. He followed Ben into the foyer and down a hallway to an end room.

"Hey, Gwen, your boyfriend's here," Ben called out obnoxiously to his cousin who was busy spreading a plastic sheet over a sofa.

"Hey!" Kevin scowled at him.

"We're not dating," Gwen said tiredly. She turned around. "Hi, Kevin. What's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied, carefully keeping his voice neutral. "Just in the neighbor hood and thought I'd stop by." The explanation sounded lame even to his own ears. Ben snorted. Gwen pretended not to notice.

"Gwen," A man with worn overalls walked in with a clear crumpled armful of coverings. "I got some more plastic…" He stopped at seeing Kevin. "Oh. Hello."

"Ah, hello, sir." Kevin gave a little awkward wave.

"Dad, you remember Kevin, right?" Gwen came up beside him. "When Grandma was here?"

"That's right!" His face lit up in recognition. He turned towards Kevin. "Have you come to help us out too, son?"

Ben snickered none-too-quietly behind him at the notion of Kevin working. Gwen hurried to explain.

"No, Dad-"

"Yes." Kevin cut her off. He glared back at Ben.

"Wonderful! You need a change of clothes?" Kevin looked down at his outfit.

"Nah. This is what I wear at the 'shop." Auto repairs certainly got just as greasy and messy as he was likely to today.

"Alrighty then." He turned away from Kevin. "Ben, will you spread this over the couch for me?" He held out a plastic sheet.

"Sure, Uncle Frank." Ben moved to help him.

"Here, Kevin, you can help me tape down the edges of the plastic floor cover." Gwen offered him a roll.

"Okay." He took the tape from her.

"Miracles never cease," Ben commented wryly from behind him.

"Don't start, Tennyson," he warned. Dropping his pitch, he muttered to himself. "I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"Why? It was nice of you to offer." Gwen came up behind them.

"Umm…" he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. She always had that effect on him. Even when she was dressed in nothing more elegant than jeans and a plaid button-down, like she was now, she could still make him feel as if he was staring at a goddess. He turned back to concentrate on the task at hand.

By time the four of them had completed protecting the carpet and furniture the whole room looked like one big plastic wrap explosion. Frank was just finishing fastening the last of the drop sheet to in the corners of the floor. He signaled for the teens to go ahead without him.

"Just spill out some paint into these trays," he gestured to a stack of paint cans in one corner that Kevin hadn't noticed before.

"Here," Gwen pulled a rusty toolbox from behind the coffee table. "You can use something from this to open them. I'll be right back with the brushes." She left.

Ben took a pair of pliers from the toolbox to remove to the top and pour the paint in the tray. Kevin pried open the top of his own container with a screwdriver.

"What is this?" Kevin asked in disgust starring down at the grayish-lilac sludge in the bucket.

"Lavender Mist," answered a pretty woman with short red hair dressed in a business suit. Kevin insistently recognized her as Gwen's mother. She clicked across the room in sensible high-heels to give her husband a quick peck.

"Off to meet with some clients, dear?" Frank gave his wife a one armed embrace.

"Yes, and I won't be back until late. Start dinner for me would you, Frank?"

"Of course, dear." He kissed her forehead.

"So what do you think of it?" she turned towards the teens awaiting their response. "The color, that is."

"It's, uh, nice… I guess," Kevin looked down doubtful at the revolting color again. The couple laughed uproariously.

"See, Lily, I told you someone would like it!" Frank slapped his knee in glee.

"You guys don't like this color?" Ben asked confused.

"Not at all." Lily wiped tears from her eyes. "Frank wanted to paint the room Ruby Royal, I wanted a Mystic Cerulean. We compromised. We had a custom paint created of equal parts of the two colors."

"At worst, we figured we'd come up with a pale mauve or a dark amethyst," Frank picked up the story from his wife. "Instead we got this…" He pointed at a partly painted wall. The hue was just as hideous on plasterboard as it was in the can.

"Yes, and now we're _all_ equally miserable with the color," Gwen said, reentering the den, paint-rollers in hand.

"It's a conversation starter, at least," Lily smiled good-naturedly. "I'll see you two tonight." She said goodbye to her family on the way out the door.

"Well," Frank rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Let's get started."

Kevin picked up a paint-roller with great reluctance. "I still can't believe this is how I'm spending my weekend."

"Don't be such a baby," Gwen hit his arm playfully. "It'll be fun."

"Uh-huh." Kevin arched an eyebrow at her doubtfully. To his surprise, however, he actually began enjoying himself. The light banter between relatives was pleasantly and kept the chore moving along. They didn't slow their pace until they started to run out of paint.

"You'd think ten cans on this stuff would be enough." Frank got up off his knees with a heavy sigh. "Gotta get more paint. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I will," Ben quickly volunteered.

"Thanks, Ben," he flashed his nephew a smile. He turned towards Gwen and Kevin. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Later," Ben called over his shoulder following his uncle out the door.

"I bet he's just trying to weasel his way outta this," Kevin complained after they left.

"Just admit it – you like doing this."

"I do not," he insisted stubbornly. They painted in silence for a while.

"Hey, is there another roller I could use?" Kevin asked setting it down. "This one is getting kinda wonky."

"Sure. I'll ge-_aaaaaah_!" Gwen slipped on one of the plastic coverings and stumbled forwards. She managed to throw out her hands and break her fall; unfortunately she landed on one of the paint trays, upsetting it. Purple paint covered her forearms and splattered over her shirtfront.

"Ugh," she groaned lifting herself up from the floor. A snort of laughter behind drew her attentions.

"S-sorry," apologized Kevin, unsuccessfully trying to smother his mirth.

"You think that's funny?" She advanced towards him, eyes flashing. Any sane creature seeing her expression would have turned trail in the other direction. Kevin Levin, however, liked to live dangerously.

"Pretty funny," he admitted between guffaws. Gwen swelled up like a bullfrog.

"Y-you… you…" she couldn't think of the words to appropriately express her indignation. She moved forwards extending her paint-drenched hands with the intention of covering him, too, in violet goop.

Still laughing, he dodged her attacks, catching her arms just above the elbows, stopping any further assault. Seeing that she was firmly caught, Gwen ceased her offensive position and attempted to break free of his grasp. Somehow their feet got crisscrossed and with one final yank she lost her balance, staggering backwards. Kevin reached forwards trying to prevent her fall, tripping himself. They went down in a jumbled tangle of limbs.

"_Oww_." She'd landed on her back hard.

"You okay?" Kevin asked propping himself up.

"Yeah…" She blinked dizzily at him, head throbbing. "Think so."

Clearing the fog from her mind with a sharp nod, she took in the view of their rather provocative position. Kevin was inclined slightly on his knees, between her open legs, hovering over her.

"Don't get any ideas," Gwen warned, trying to move out from under him.

"Why would I do that?" Kevin smiled at her innocently not budging an inch.

"Because you're you," Gwen snorted.

"Really." Kevin leaned in close to her, their noses just millimeters apart.

"Kevin, get off of me." She wriggled some more, careful not to touch him.

"No." He wasn't making this easy.

"I'll get paint on you." She raised her slick hands menacingly.

"So." He cocked his head lazily.

"Fine!" She'd wipe that smirk off his face. Moving forwards a bit; Gwen closed the space between them with a kiss. Kevin's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I felt like it." Fighting back blushes, she looked up at him challengingly. "What are you going to do about it?"

He looked taken aback for a second and then kissed her. Gwen was stunned. She figured he'd been teasing her just to see her squirm… but this kiss felt serious.

"That." He pulled back from the kiss to stare down at her deeply. "What about you?" He was whispering in her ear now, the mockery back in his tone. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Gwen's lips tightened angrily. If he wanted to head in that direction, he'd better be able to keep up because she was _not_ backing down. Accepting his dare, she thrust her pelvis upwards to gyrate against him. Kevin made a small noise of surprise but pushed his hips back down on hers. He wasn't about to lose his composure over a little rubbing.

No longer mindful of not transferring any paint onto him, Gwen reached back and gave a squeeze his hindquarters, shoving him closer, increasing the sensation for both of them. Neither bothered to suppress their vociferous appreciation.

Somehow it'd turned into a carnal game of chicken. Whomever balked first was the loser. Between petting and humps, the logical part of her told her that this was not a good idea and she really ought to stop. The rest of her was enjoying it too damn much to care. When it got to the point that he wormed his hand down her pants to cup her, she shut out all reason.

She was moaning wantonly at his agile fingers appeasing her need. Clinging to the back of his shirt, she writhed encouragements against him shamelessly. For his part, Kevin was more than ready to fill her licentious desires. Having her so hot and willing in his grasp was everything he'd fantasized about.

Her shirt was partially unbuttoned and riding up over her stomach exposing taut abs. He flicked his tongue across her naval dipping down into her bellybutton before traveling higher up. Pushing her bra up, freeing her breasts, he feasted on them elating further echoes of bliss.

"Kevin," she croaked out huskily. He stopped abruptly and pulled back thinking he'd gone too far, too fast.

The lustful glaze of her eyes told him otherwise. She didn't want him to stop; she was begging him to go further. He leaned over her ready to give her all of him when the sound of the front door slamming froze him. They exchanged looks of horror.

"Damn it!" As footsteps approached they scrambled apart and tried to act natural. Ben entered and stopped short to gape at the pair.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"N-no," Gwen stammered, self-consciously pulling at her crookedly re-buttoned shirt.

"Why would you ask?" Kevin asked, trying to sound causal.

Ben pointed at his jeans. Prominent lavender splotches glowed on the derrière of the pants as well as a handprint spattering across his shirt. The patterns created there was _very_ suggestive of earlier activities.

"Heh, heh." Kevin laughed nervously glancing at Gwen. She'd become exceptionally interested in the corner of the wall, her cheeks a bright apple red. He could feel the blood rising to his own face.

"Maybe I should get going… Need a change of clothes…" He felt a bit guilty slinking out, leaving Gwen to face the music by herself. He racked his brain for some excuse for her to leave the uncomfortable atmosphere of the den as well.

"I think I'll go change, too," spoke up Gwen, regained some composure. "I'll walk you out…"

"Sure." They scurried out of the room. Ben watched them leave with a stupefied expression.

"So…" Once they were safely out of earshot in the foyer, Gwen stopped and turned to face him.

"So…" he echoed her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncertainly. Neither one said anything.

"I'll just go upstairs to change now…" Gwen made a move to go upstairs but paused as if wanting to say something more.

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"Right."

"Going." She turned around and started walk away. Kevin reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back towards him for one last kiss. Gwen clung desperately onto his shirt, pulling him closer. Tongues danced for dominance and he tangled his hands in her hair. They finally parted out of the necessity for air.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she breathed.

"Definitely." Gwen smiled.

"Tomorrow then." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye." She rushed up the stairs. Kevin watched her disappear out of sight before turning and headed for the door. He hurried out of the house and down the walkway to run smack into Gwen's father.

"Oh, _hell_ – hello, sir." Kevin quickly corrected his Freudian slip, and tried to smooth down a bit. Frank calmly took in Kevin's appearance.

"What would you say if I gave my approval to start dating my daughter?" he bluntly asked Kevin after a moment.

Kevin stared at him blankly.

"If you said that…" he started slowly. "I think I might lose my respect for you, sir. You shouldn't give up something so precious so easily."

Frank Tennyson blinked in astonishment at his candor response. Kevin shoved his hands in his pockets, cursing the frankness of his answer, not sure what to expect next.

"Well, if you feel that way, son, wait here while I go get my shotgun," he jovially slapped Kevin on the back and headed into the house.

"Heh, heh. Good one, sir," Kevin called back.

"Oh, I wasn't joking," Frank turned around at the door, with an insane grin on his face. "Wait right here." He disappeared through the entrance.

"He had to be kidding, right? There's no way he'd do something like that with a smile on his face…" Kevin tried to reassure himself.

"Dad, what are you doing with that gun?" Gwen's voice floated out through an open upstairs window.

"_Shit!_" Kevin dashed for his car and peeled out of the driveway so fast he could smell the burning rubber.

"What was that all about?" Ben came out to the front stoop to investigate the cause of the screeching tires.

"I couldn't begin to guess," Frank joined him with a perplex expression. "I just got out my Tarpley Carbine replica to show him and he took off."

"Right." Ben could read between the lines. "You're really scary sometimes, Uncle Frank."

"Dad, what's going on?" Gwen came up behind them. She was wearing a different shirt from before and her hands were clean.

"Nothing, sweetie." He ruffled her hair. "Let finish painting, shall we? I'll just go put this away." He gestured at the fake gun. Gwen frowned.

"Why did you even have that out in the first place?"

"No reason." He headed up the steps. "Oh, and Gwen," he paused. "I think you and your mother should have a little talk later, okay?" He gave her a meaningful look.

"Ah… okay." Gwen's face colored a deep shade of crimson. She knew that her father knew what had transpired and that was enough for Frank. After all, like the boy said, you shouldn't give away something so precious so easily.

End.


End file.
